


Meeting the Sister

by mexmaistrash



Series: Teal and violet look great together [1]
Category: Frozen (2013), Hercules (1997)
Genre: AU, F/F, Modern AU, a thing happened, meganna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4555812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mexmaistrash/pseuds/mexmaistrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This one is for the girl who is dragging me down with this ship (punzel-anna). Meg meeting with Elsa for the first time since Anna and her started dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting the Sister

Anna looked outside the window for the 10th time in the last thirty minutes. She couldn't help bouncing on the balls of her feet, too. The last text message she had gotten had read  "be there in 10 minutes". That being over an hour ago. She had gotten Elsa busy enough not to notice how late it was already. 

"Anna? How long until she gets here? Are you sure she agreed to come for dinner today?" Elsa said as she stood in the living room. She was tugging at her sleeves, she might have been as nervous as Anna was. Elsa didn't know who her little sister was going out with.  _Way to go for first impressions._

Anna clapped her hands together and chuckled. "You know, it is a Friday night and many people are out. Traffic and all that stuff are not as easy as you would think they'd be."

Elsa raised an eyebrow at Anna. "You didn't mention she drove a car, did you?" She crossed her arms and waited for Anna to answer, who, by the way, had paled a bit.

Anna played with her hands and smiled. "Yeah, sure I did, sometime, somewhere, I didn't say anything else, right? Like a bike or a...nicer version of a bike, did I?" She gulped.

Elsa shifted her eyes. "What do you mean by that? Anna, I hope you're not dating a biker, are you?"

Anna couldn't answer in a proper way as an engine died and parked in their front yard. Elsa looked as if she had heard the devil itself pull into her driveway. And she sure looked ready to kick it out of her house. Anna beat her to the door and tried to calm herself down.  _Here goes nothing._

"Wow, hello there. I didn't expect this kind of welcome.  I'm sorry for being late, Anna. I went to buy some dessert. I was about to lose my mind in the store, lady was slow as e-"

Elsa cleared her throat and elbowed Anna behind her. "Hello there. You must be Megara. You're a bit late, dear." Elsa looked at her up and down. Anna knew she wasn't going to let her off the leash after dinner ended.

She was using that leather jacket of hers, the one that said 'THE MUSES' in the back, with her helmet under her arm. Although, she could see a nice shirt under it, nothing too formal. If she peeked over Meg's shoulder she could see her beaten up motorcycle in the driveway. 

Elsa and her seemed to be having a stare down of their own. If she didn't like her, Elsa would ask her to never see her around the place again. That wasn't what Anna had being aiming for when she said "make an impression" to Meg.

"You must be Elsa. Anna has told me a lot about you."

"Likewise. I hope all she has said are good things, like she has done with what she tells me about you. Care to join us?" Elsa stepped back and made her way down the aisle to the kitchen. Her pose stiff as she did so. Anna groaned and turned to look at Meg, only to lock lips with her.

Meg smirked after the quick kiss and hung her jacket next to the door. "I brought ice cream, your favourite, if you don't mind. Of course you don't, anything chocolate is okay with you, right feisty pants?" 

"You're still late." Anna grumbled and went after her sister.

* * *

 

"So how did you both meet? Nothing formal, I assume." Elsa said as she dug into her salad, eyeing Meg from the other end of the table. Anna kept her head down as she played around with her croutons.  _Please don't tell that story, please, please, ple-_

"Well" Meg started.

Anna almost threw herself out the window.

"I invited her for coffee, after school, one day. I thought I was being too straight-forward with her. Being honest, it completely flew over her head. I thought it was rather adorable, though." Meg cleared her throat, hiding a smile, as she reached for the pasta. "I guess you gotta make do with what you get."

Anna could see from the corner of her eye how Elsa tried to keep a straight face. It hadn't been her fault, after all. No one had asked her out without it being a prank or a bet. Meg had been a first for her. The memory made her smile and she raised her head and straightened herself in her seat. "I could say the same about you, I'm not the dork of this relationship."

Meg raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Are you sure about that? Or should I tell your sister here your reaction to those tickets I got us for the art museum?"

Elsa looked at both of them, amused by the conversation going on. "Anna did mention that trip. I also recall how she mentioned seeing you 'excited as a toddler' when you found a skeleton art exhibit. Her words, not mine, by the way." Anna made a mental note to decide if she should strangle or hug her for that comment later on.

Meg shifted in her seat and hummed in approval. "Anything else she has said about me?"

"I could talk about it but I bet Anna would be glad to tell it to you herself. Not to mention I would never be heard of again if I did." Elsa said with a small smile as she side-eyed her sister. Anna knew this was going to be the day she died of embarrassment.

"Well then, would you mind telling me all this yourself Anna?"

"Shut up, Meg."

"Wow, so rude. Elsa, how is it you dealt with her all these years, do tell." Meg said as she leaned forward, a playful shine in her eyes.

Elsa shrugged. "You learn to get used to her, I guess. "She laughed as Anna elbowed her slightly. "You both stay here, I'll go get dessert". She got up, picked up plates, and disappeared behind the kitchen door.

"What's that pout for, gingersnap? I'm having fun  _and_ making an impression." Meg said as she leaned back. "One would think they would get better recognition for that."

Anna shook her head and sighed. "You're doing great, I guess. Lasted longer than the last person who was here." Anna knew it that would get Meg's attention. She prayed for her poker face to remain intact for more than 30 seconds. Meg tilted her head and looked thoroughly at Anna.

"How long was it for the last person?" Meg asked, trying to sound unapologetic enough.

Anna pondered and counted on her fingers. "If I remember correctly, not even after dessert. You're lucky she is liking you as of right now. Hans was a total douche to her." Anna laughed merrily after Meg recognized she was playing with her.

"Talk about immaturity. You are incredibly rude to your guests. I'll make Elsa accept me here before you can go live with-" 

"Yeeeaah, sure. As if she were to accept you-wait, what was that?" Anna perked up and blinked.

Meg looked away and crossed her arms. "I didn't say anything. You are imagining things now, right?"

Anna smiled like a child in Christmas and jumped off her chair, rounding the table to hug her girlfriend. "You are not kidding right! Are you actually doing this right now? I hope it wasn't a joke, if it is then I am sooo dumping your butt in this instant, but please don't because I really, really like you-"

"All right, what is going on here?" Elsa said as she got back with ice cream in her arms. She eyed Meg up and down, Anna clinging onto her like a lifeline, and prompted her to talk.

Meg bit her lower lip and let out a breathy laugh. "Now that I think about it, I should have asked for your permission first, Elsa. I would have done it anyway."

Both sisters raised their eyebrows at Meg.

"My father is going to pay half the rent of an apartment for me, I wanted for Anna to move in wit-"

"You are not serious! Or are you? Please be serious! But wait what were you thinking? An apartment? For the both of us? Are you crazy, Megara?" Anna talked and talked, gesturing with her hands as she did. She started talking about how she wanted her room-their room- to be like when Elsa interrupted.

"Anna? Living with you?" Elsa crossed her arms and looked from teal to violet eyes, her mind racing. "I don't find the idea that suitable altogether, Meg. I'm sorry but that is a no from me."

Anna stepped back from her position with Meg and slumped her shoulders. She just knew she wanted to yell at Elsa, to tell her she could do whatever she wanted, she was an adult already. But she wouldn't bring herself to do such a thing. So she ran out the front door, shutting it behind her, and sat on the steps of her house.

* * *

 

"Anna?"

"What do you want? I'm being dramatic and emotional here, I don't need company."

Meg chuckled and sat next to her. "Well, let's be full of drama together." She put her arm around Anna's shoulders and sighed. 

"What's with that dramatic sigh there, then?" Anna giggled out.

"I'm trying to cheer you up, freckles. If you don't like it then I can leave right now. No more of me around you."

Anna wrapped her arms around her and sniffed. "I don't want you to leave. Like ever. I'll chain you down if that is what I must do."

Meg rubbed her back and smiled. "Yeah, that sounds like something you would do. Want to know what I talked about with your sister then?"

"Spit out. Now".

Meg laughed and pulled her closer. "She's not wrong about her decision, Anna. She doesn't know me that well. And even if she did, we are not in a point in our relationship where we can live together in a flat. And your sister worries about you. A lot."

Anna knew she couldn't argue with that logic. Both of them didn't have stable enough jobs to pay bills and such. Hell, if it was Meg's dad paying half the rent it meant it was a nice place. 

"She does. I guess she still doesn't know what she'll do with the house once I move out. I can't stay in this place, Meg. It's too much for me. And for Elsa to be alone..." Anna looked down and rubbed her eyes.

"It'd be like losing them all over again, right? Yeah, that's why we came to an agreement." Meg smiled warmly as Anna perked up and looked her straight in the eye.

"You reasoned with her? How did you do that?"

"If-no wait- _when_ you finally find her a place to stay, you can start living with me. She promised me she would let you."

"No loopholes? At all?" 

Meg shook her head. "This is not a mysterious contract you're signing here, Anna. It's your sister".

"Who doesn't say she hasn't shown her true nature as the evil sister of my fairytale?" Anna said as she raised her eyebrows.

"Meg rolled her eyes. "It is more possible for you to be playing that part. C'mon, get up. I have to leave, dad's gonna flip if I don't get home early".

Anna pouted. "Really? We didn't get to have dessert."

Meg smirked and ruffled her hair. "Eat my share, you deserve it. Want to meet in two days? Coffee?" She raised an eyebrow. Anna knew it was her cue to lean in closer, and she did.

"Sure. You know I'm always up for coffee. And for a date with you."

Meg caught Anna's lips and pulled her close for her goodnight kiss. They pulled apart when they heard a cough behind them.

"Um, I'll see you then. Goodnight, Elsa. Take care, both of you." Meg spun and climbed unto her motorcycle, Anna didn't notice she had her helmet with her. She pulled away from their driveway slowly and waved at Anna.

"You'd think one could have more respect when kissing their sister on the front porch".

"Elsa!"

"You're off the leash right now,  young lady. Now come on, I have to find a flat so you can leave me alone and go away with your shining knight".

Anna groaned. "I don't like this part of the deal".

"I find it entertaining, and you have to earn the right to move in with her by doing this. It's rather easy."

Anna let out a long sigh. "Easy for you to say it."

Elsa smiled as she let Anna into the house.

"Hey".

"Yes, Anna?"

"Thank you."

Anna knew it was going to be worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: I almost made Anna said 'You know I'm a slut for coffee and dates with you' bc I'm a slut for this ship as of this moment.


End file.
